Flying on the Same Wind
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A commissioned story by tremor007 from deviantart. AU. In the amidst of a second life given to him when soul robbers attempted to sacrifice his soul for a forbidden ritual Naruto finds himself dealing with more unusual adventures. Now stranded on an unknown planet with the Guardian of Air and with his powers hampered Naruto and Hay Lin struggle to find a way home.


Flying on the Same Wind

0

Naruto x Hay Lin

0

Author Note's

0

This is going to be the start of my W.I.T.C.H. x Naruto Multiverse series. Each of the stories will be set in a particular Universe and I'll be outlying the information.

Tremor007 of Deviantart commissioned this story for me. So if you wish go to deviantart and send me points. I do paid requests/commissions. Though I do not accept money as I cannot legally accept money.

Warrior of Darkness – Universe 15

Child of Earth – Universe 4

Flying on the Same Wind – Universe 7

0

Story Start

0

He could hear Mathius's voice telling him I told you this would happen. Despite the heeding of his Ethereal guardian he could not just abandon his friends. Even if it put his soul in danger he could not abandon his friends. Adapting to this world was one of the strangest experiences he ever dealt with when Mathius gave him his memory back.

Memories of friends and family long since passed. Of a live lived blissfully and fulfilled only for his fleeting soul to be snatched up for nefarious purposes. He owed Mathius from preventing his soul to be used as a sacrifice for a ritual. He would be thankful, but never enough to go against who he was.

That was how he found himself on the Planet Oothos. A planet filled with many creatures that often visited the mind and visions of the people who thrived on earth. Dark willowy wraiths that would soon be depicted as blanketed ghosts.

Then there was the large canine like beasts, with sharp fangs whose howls were comparable to that of a dog or wolf and batlike creatures that would soon bear the name Nosferatu or Vampire. Hell was loose on the planet's capitals. Battles waging between the castles and forests.

The leader of this creature towered over most with inhuman height, pale complexion of frost and eyes that lacked any empathy. Dracus, surely he was the one who inspired the stories and myth of Dracula. At one time Oothos and Earth were connected until the King of Winged Beast nearly wiped out all human life. Technologies and histories were lost and it took humans several millennia to get back to the level they were now.

The wraiths took to the air, their presence causing chills as they seemed to suck the life out of those too foolish to linger at them too long. Giants too make the forefront of the dark army as they crushed and swatted those who got too close.

"Earth!" a powerful voice cried as the ground began to illuminate and break apart. Several giants soon found themselves tripping over the sudden cracks as they landed, their large bodies causing tremors through the land. The caster was a woman with long blond hair and sky blue eyes. Her appearance was that of a graceful and elegant teal top that covered her shoulders with long sleeves that formed a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand with a long purple skirt that is opened at one side, turqoise and green striped tights, and knee high, high-heeled purple boots and emblem on her chest.

That was then centaurs began charging forward, using the giants bodies as a bridge to attack the decayed and armored soldiers under Dracus's control. Several Centaurs found themselves snatched up by the giants, helpless against the creature's superior strength. They were flung through the air without any hope of survival.

"Fire!" Another voice cried out, driving back the advancing canines. The savage creatures having a deep fear of the indomitable element of fire. This castor had dark skin with black hair, brown eyes, and wore black glasses. She wore a tight T-shirt with her emblem across the chest and she gains fingerless biker gloves. In addition, the bottom section of her hair grows out into long, elaborate dreadlocks. Her top and bottoms the opposite of colors of the other woman.

Through the midst of the battle one figure darted through the battleground with blinding speed. Bodies were being sent flying with several powerful strikes as he coursed through the battle field. "Rasengan!" escaped the lips of the gamboge and black wearing youth. His hand drove into the chest of a canine, hair, skin, muscle and blood coated his arm as the creature was sent flying back.

"Water!"

Four more canines charged and leaped at him only to be separated by several pillars of ice. Dropping down to him a woman with long brown hair stood back to back with him.

"How much longer until the barrier is down?" the blond haired man asked as he brought his hands together and began preparing for his next attack.

"I think the words you're looking for is thank you Irma. You really are the greatest." The brown haired woman asked as mischievousness bounced in her greenish-blue eyes. Her hair long and curlier complemented her outfit. That of a tank top with an emblem across the chest, covering her whole stomach area, knee length purple skirt that split at the side with green striped tights, ankle high flats and long, black gloves that reach just below her elbows.

"How about I won't tell Cornelia who ate her last piece of Strawberry Cheesecake." The blond taunted as Irma pursued her lips and with a snap caused the ice to explode and incase the creature on the other side.

"Meh, I don't need your validation anyway." The guardian of water childishly pouted in response.

A glow washed over the blond. Traveling up from his black boots, slowly over his cargo army pants and up over his turquoise shirt which was mostly covered by light Kevlar armor. The closest clothing substitute of combat clothing from the shinobi area or at least once he had them modified. Opening his eyes the blond's eyes went from Cerulean to golden with frog like slits. He exploded forward causing the ground beneath him to cave.

Naruto soon realized he wasn't the only one quickly maneuvering through Dracus's forces. He glanced behind him only to realize it was Caleb. Human with Brown hair, he was nearly unmistakable even more the forces of Meridian. It was odd to think that the youth used to be a flower, but then again he supposed not that long ago he was a floating soul orb.

Naruto and Caleb looked at each other and the single glance was enough. Without a word, they parted, Caleb to lead the centaurs to the fight and Naruto, being the fastest of the fighters had reached the capital. Naruto hoped he was able to get through the creature's advisor Sibel.

Tacitly, the defense organized itself and those who weren't on Dracus's side moved to clear a path for Naruto . The canines cast out as traitors confronted their brethren and were slaughtered to the last one. The unicorns tried to fight also, but were dismembered easily; their blood soon drank like nectar.

As Naruto reached his destination the barrier soon fell. He was relieved as he glanced up and caught site of someone. Short red hair with big brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of tight shorts which connected to her top, forming swirls on her thigh area. With mid-arm sleeves and long, black fingerless gloves with black boots. Like the others her top was purple and her symbol was displayed across her chest on her top.

"Will!" the blond cried as an energy blast shot out from the castle. Will erected a barrier just in time, but the blast sent her hurtling back into the masses below.

"This ends now!" the blond through angrily as he shot forward. The warrior continued forward as he continued to fight his way through the hordes. As he began approaching where Dracus was a giant Chinese Fireball Dragon erupted from the ground. The body of the dragon soon enveloped the sky, its massive size unnatural for its species. The creature let out an attack to which Naruto readied himself to counter only for three magical streams to shoot above him and cancel out the attack.

Three of the Guardians floated in front of him. "Cornelia, Taranee, Irma." The blond stated in surprise.

"Leave ol' big, scaly, and cranky to us." Irma stated with her usual unserious attitude.

"We know we can count on you." Cornelia added.

"We have your back." Taranne stated.

Naruto nodded, taking one last hesitant glance at the guardians before continuing on. He couldn't say what was happening, only some scenes stuck in his mind. Many of the brave souls he rallied to fight falling left or right.

A female creature, one he recognized as maybe a Siren, screaming herself hoarse as her werewolf lover was writhing in agony at her feet, a silver dagger buried in his chest; she was still standing, still fighting, as her wails began driving ally and enemy alike mad.

These weapons whether they be wooden, silver, or iron would find their targets and the unfortunate misses for the attacks would leave permanent injuries to those unfortunate to be on the receiving again. Two Meridian knights found themselves fighting one of Dracus's undead kind only to have his throat torn out. Now was not a time to grieve as he came face to face with the very instigator of this war.

_"No!" _

No monologues, statements, or speeches he would not give the monster the pleasure of even one word. In an instant he closed a kilometer in mere seconds transforming with golden energy as his fist hit home. The force of the impact caused the left side of the creature's chest to cave in as he was sent flying and crashing through the walls of the building into a clearing.

The dark creature quickly recovered from the attack. Bearing his fangs his challenged was further emphasized by the billowy of his dark cape. Flashes of white and silvered accompany the distortions his speed caused.

Muscles shift under Naruto's landing as he blocked the attack. His arm tremor as it threatened to rip from his socket. Both fighters become nothing more than blurs as they trade blows that caused the ground beneath them to shimmer.

The ground below them exploded with a surge as sharpened rocks hurled at Naruto. He disappeared in a blur as several of them collided with the ground. He moved again, as if teleporting when more rocks began to hurl at him at speeds cars couldn't even dream of.

Naruto came to a stop when the assault ended. Dracus darts forward and it becomes nothing more than a silver tornado and between them a flame flickered to life. The attack hit Naruto, throwing his backwards as part of his armor and clothing was burned from the attack and landed against the ground.

"**Is this all the power you have boy? Is this the best Kandrakar's forces had to offer?"**

Earth

The fight was far from over. Placing his hand on the ground a spike of earth erupted from the ground and pierced a hole through the body of the Vampiric creature.

Kandrakar's Forces.

His friends.

Water

He had learned many things from them. Sweeping his hand through the air water collected then solidify into a lance of ice to which he ran through the creature's chest.

The dark creature ignited the air once again attempted to set Naruto a blaze.

Fire

The flames washed over him and soon dissipated. The ground below them was scorched from the intensity of the flames. The following attack would have broken the neck of a lesser being. Though Dracus was no ordinary creature of his kind. He was far stronger. He lacked Jutsu, but his raw physically power and endurance made up for it.

His claws swung toward his throat, almost cutting clear through when Naruto's foot connected with his jaw.

Dracus jumped up and flipped backwards onto a boulder. He opened his mouth and exhaled a nauseous gas.

Right before the gas could hit Naruto a powerful stream of wind surged between them diverting its course, causing the nauseous fumes to wither the nearby plant life.

Air

Taking advantage of the situation Naruto Instantaneously appeared behind the creature with a Rasengan in hand. It quickly transformed into a wind natured Rasengan and finally a Rasenshuriken. As powerful as the creature was Naruto had it beat hands down in speed. The attack his and it exploded in a series of cuts so fast and powerful the human eye couldn't count it. Naruto retreated to a safe distance as the creature was seemingly obliterated.

Slowly descending behind him was the last of the guardians. A young woman with an olive like skin shade and dark hair that was violet that was done into the style of traditional Chinese buns and black-teal colored eyes. Her outfit was that of a teal like cheongasm mixed with a halter top and a long and wispy skirt with matching purple bands that hug her rib area, teal arm bans black fingerless gloves.

The gathering of the dark creatures soon realized that their master had fallen, trying all to move to him, only to be blocked by grim-faced soldiers and knights. The rest of the guardians had gathered above the soldiers forming an intimidating force that caused the creatures most of the creatures to think twice. Despite the loss of their master many were ready to fight and to lose their lives in the process.

And then there was the calm. Looking around was sickening. Despite their appearance these beings were human in every sense. Emotion, memories, souls, and instincts they could not help. They had their beliefs, practices, and families and for so many of them to die because of a senseless madman's desire for destruction.

It was faint but the darkness presence spread through the area like a plague.

**_"With my last breath. I curse thee sunwalker to a realm of powerlessness." _**Enough of Dracus's power remained for him to reconstitute a half-deformed head of his. A series of emblems and crests formed under Naruto in circular and squares shapes. Black, Red, Violet, and Yellow runes erupted and swirled as a violent sparkling energy erupted. Naruto let out a shriek as it felt like his very being was being torn apart.

As he began falling back he couldn't feel the lower portion of his body.

He was disappearing.

He could hear his name being called.

"I'm sorry girls. I guess once more I have to break another promise." A sorrowful tear slid down his cheek as he began to fall into blackness.

Suddenly warmth enveloped him. The last thing he saw and felt was Hay Lin before his consciousness completely faded. Unknown to him the curse had enveloped not only him, but Hay Lin as well. With that Dracus's remains completely crumpled into ash as Naruto and Hay Lin disappeared from the world.

00

Chapter End

00

If you wish for commissions then contact me on deviantart or twitter. This is not an oneshot and this story will continue. Upon reaching a certain point a special twoshot version will be released on another date. Once again if you have ideas I will love to hear them.


End file.
